Phone Calls and Armchairs
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Next in the hXr series! Things get a little deep when things go unsaid... and then spoken to somebody else. Reid needs somebody to hold, and Aaron wants to be the one to hold him and never let him go...


**Okay guys, those of you who have been keeping up to date know i like a good amount of smut, but i like romance too. I LOVE tragedy! It makes a story affect you in so may different ways! so this story is a little more serious than the others (minus the Morgan/Garcia moment, but not CM fanfic would be complete without them XD)**

**So enjoy, and don't forget to subscribe and review! Makes me wanna write more and more, and get dirtier and dirtier... :P R&R my luvlies!**

**Helaina out!**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner knew that what he was doing was wrong; he knew that what he was doing wasn't fair to his wife and son. He loved them so much... But he loved Spencer as well. And if he had to risk it all, so be it. He had seen so many people throw their lives away for this primal need. They all had something to live for, and they all had some one who relied on them; but it never stopped them and it wasn't going to stop Hotchner.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to choose a life... that is if he even gets that chance. But this moment, this moment right now, was all his. His lips trailing down Reid's throat and his fingers going through his feathery brown hair were the many things Hotch savoured about him. Spencer's touch; the way he always smelt of coffee... that managed to bring a smile on his face each night. Spencer looked forward to that smile every time he got the subway home.  
"Good morning."  
Spencer turned in his seat to see who ha spoken, and if the greeting was directed at him; it wasn't. Not five feet away was Morgan passing Garcia, like he did everyday. Garcia stopped when they walked by each other, turned around to face him, and waggled her eyebrows. "I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff..."  
Spencer mentally rolled his eyes and returned to his work, the smallest of smiles tugging at the edges of his lips.  
"Spencer." Gideon was standing over the genius' desk, the softest look on his face. "Are you feeling any better?"  
Reid scratched his head and shrugged. "Yeah, Hotch stayed with me for the weekend and kept an eye on me." He laughed. "I don't know what I would've done without him; I must've passed out at least _five_ times!" Even though those times were ALWAYS Hotch's fault... but he didn't say that. Although he did wonder if he would ever be able to tell the older agent... Gideon was Spencer's mentor, and he respected him and trusted him more than anybody in the bureau. Other than Hotchner that is...  
Gideon laughed along with him, not missing a single beat. Spencer didn't know Gideon had given Hotch that little push they both desperately needed. And sure, he felt bad for Hotch's wife; but he had been figuring people out for a very long time, and he had a damn good idea at what people needed. And they _needed_ this...  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. Just be sure to take care of yourself so it doesn't happen again; god only knows how this team would manage without you."  
Spencer nodded, thanked him, and watched Gideon walk away and knock on Aaron's door.

Spencer grinned.  
He just called him 'Aaron'...  
"Hotch, can we talk?"  
Hotchner looked up at the older man, shaking his head and collecting several random files on his desk. "Can't. Not right now; we just got a new case." Hotch brushed passed him and moved so his team would hear him. "Briefing room in five."  
Prientess, Morgan and Reid nodded; Reid blushed when Hotch's eyes lingered on him longer than usual. Hotch knew what he was doing, but he just couldn't help himself. The boy's lips were just too mesmerising...  
Spencer was thinking exactly the same thing about Aaron's eyes.  
Hotchner had to force his gaze away, which took quite a bit of effort, and made his way to Garcia's office at the edge of the room.  
"Enter at your own peril!" She declared when Hotch knocked, and jumped several feet in her chair when she saw who her visitor was. "Oh, Boss! I-. Umm..."  
Hotch waved a dismissive hand at her. "Garcia, its ok; meeting room in five?" She nodded. "Good; and Garcia? You need to relax around me. You're amazing at what you do, and you don't need to prove anything."  
Garcia grinned. "Thanks Boss."  
"And stop calling me Boss."  
"Would you prefer Sweet-Cheeks?"  
Hotch paused. "Boss is fine."  
Garcia watched 'Sweet-Cheeks' leave the room, then stood up and continued to watch him enter the briefing room. "Morgan!" She hissed.  
Morgan looked around to see his Goddess of knowledge hurrying over to him, confusion and panic sketched in her face. "What's wrong, baby girl?"  
"Hotch was just friendly to me! He wasn't a hard ass _or_ a drill sergeant!"  
Morgan couldn't help but give her a sultry look. "Oh, baby, you know I love it when you say 'hard ass'."  
Garcia hit his shoulder. "One: that's my line! And two: this is serious!" She let out a sigh if pure exhaustion and moved to glance through into the meeting room at her boss. "Do you think he got laid?"  
"He's married Garcia, what do you think?"  
Garcia nodded. "You're right, probably something else..."

Hailey never noticed the extra hours her husband been gone, especially since he wasn't home more than he was; or the strange overpowering smell of coffee lingering in his hair, or how he seemed more tired than usual. Hailey was meant to be happy about this! Her husband was providing for her and her son as best he could. But, in a way, she was severely unhappy; whether it be the fact he didn't notice her worries, or he didn't care enough to notice...  
Aaron took all these insecurities away from her when he was with them. His dedication to Jack, the warmth she felt in his arms... She was over thinking things, she had to be! Their marriage was perfect. Everything was perfect...  
"So when will you be home this time?" Hailey sighed, taking Jack's dinner out of the microwave and putting it in a small bowl. "We've been invited over to the Jacksons for a barbecue this Thursday."  
"I don't think I'll be back by then, this case really is brutal..."  
"Aaron, Jack needs his father; and you need him. You've been distant lately."  
Hotch wiped at his face. "I know, and I'm sorry, but things will get better. I promise."  
Hailey gave her son his dinner and stroked the top of his head, which made him giggle happily. "Ok, just call me if you will be back by Thursday, ok?"  
"I will. Say goodnight to Jack for me?"  
"Sure. I love you."  
"You too."  
Hotch flipped his phone shut and tossed it in the armchair in the corner of the hotel room.

Normally the team had a specific hotel room scheme: JJ and Prientess, Reid and Morgan, Hotch and Gideon. But because of Reid's illness he managed to bunk with Hotch for the night, claiming that Morgan snored.  
They all knew this was true, they could hear him from the next room.  
"Hey." Spencer said, emerging from the bathroom, with a towel draped around his neck and wearing the same joggers as before. "Who was that?"  
Hotch smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He held out his hand. "Come here."  
Spencer quickly dried his hair before throwing his towel on the same armchair Hotch had thrown his phone; taking Aaron's outstretched hand and moving onto the bed. Reid had planned on lying down and falling asleep next to his lover, but Hotch had a way of getting what he wanted; and tonight he wanted Spencer straddling him, grabbing his arm and hip to manoeuvre him.

His eyes passed over the needle points in Reid's arms, and the young doctor made an attempt to hide it when he was Hotch looking; but Hotch held him still.

"Hey..." Hotch said gently. "Hey, you don't need to be ashamed about the past."

Reid was shaking, his gaze resting just over Aaron's shoulder. "It's not the past..." He whispered. "It's happening now..." Tears were rolling down Spencer's cheek and trickling onto Aaron, who felt the boys shaking increase and wrapped a protective arm around him, pulling him close.

Gideon was right... Spencer _needed _him right now. He couldn't go through this on his own...

"It's ok, Spencer." Aaron soothed, running his hands up and down the youth. "It's going to be ok. The team's here for you. _I'm _herefor you."

Spencer leant back, eyes still full of fresh tears. "Really..?"

Aaron moved his hands up to Reid's neck, pulling him in for a slow kiss. "Yes." He said, drawing away. "I'm here for you; I promise."

He pulled Spencer back down to him and ran hiss tongue along his cheek, wiping up the tears. Spencer sighed happily and didn't complain when Hotch tilted his head and kissed him again on the lips, then on the cheeks, slowly tracing his way down to Spencer's neck.

"Spencer..!" Aaron gasped when Reid grinded into him, his eyes literally rolling back in his sockets. "Oh God..."

He flung the younger agent around so that Hotch was leaning over him; his lips and tongue still working mercilessly.

"Aaron... please, I need you inside of me... I need to feel whole..."

Aaron hushed him and delicately pulled his joggers down, teasing his organ with his tongue before he reached for the lubricant he had placed on the bedside table earlier that evening, squirting it on his hand and watching Reid watching him as he spread it about on his fingers. Spencer whimpered when he saw Hotch lower his hand, and cried out when he was penetrated. One finger at first, then two; he raised his hips to meet Aaron's movement. It still wasn't enough though... He wanted Aaron inside of him and he wanted it _now_!

"Spencer..?" Hotch asked when he saw the boy reaching for something on the bed. "What are you-. Agh!" He gasped when his boxers were forced down in less than a second and a freezing cold gel was spread generously over his aching member. "Jesus, Spencer! Warn me next time!"

Reid smirked, and leant forwards to whisper in Aaron's ear. "Shut up... and take me..."

Long legs were wrapped around him, drawing Hotch towards Reid.

"Ah!" Reid gasped when Aaron slid into him. "Nngh... more Aaron..."

Hotch was slow to begin with, moving with steady firm strokes; then moved slightly faster and harder, going deeper into Reid than he had before.

Reid's screams of pleasure were getting louder and louder with each thrust; and were suddenly muffled by Hotch's hand. "If they can hear Morgan's snoring..." he said darkly. "Then they can hear you _scream_."

Aaron chose then to pump into him forcefully, taking Spencer completely by surprise. Spencer needed to _feel _something! And Aaron was doing that and so much more...

He felt Reid's breaths quicken, and moved his hand to the boy wouldn't hyperventilate. He had stopped screaming, but was moaning instead; Hotch was beyond caring. Being buried in his lover this deep was enough to make him loose his mind.

"Come on, Spencer. Cum for me, baby..."

Reid's entire body tensed, his hips rising even higher and his legs squeezing tight enough to suffocate somebody. The feeling of Aaron's releasing into him drove him crazy; making him cum all over his chest and his boss's chest.

Aaron collapsed on top of Spencer, and they remained there for some time. Eventually Hotch moved to pull out of Reid, but was once again stopped.

"Don't..." Reid whimpered. "Don't leave..."

Hotch kissed Spencer's cheek and moved them both so that they were lying on their sides and Spencer was wrapped up in his arms.  
Spencer threaded their fingers together and planted a kiss on one of his fingers. "I love you."  
Aaron rested his cheek against the top of Reid's head, delicately taking his chin between his fingers and leaning around for a deep kiss. "I love you too."  
Spencer closed his eyes and turned to lie against Aaron's chest, feeling his lover move slightly to pull the covers over them.  
Hailey sighed into the empty space, unable to sleep, and ran her palm along the cold empty space her husband would usually occupy.  
He would be home soon.


End file.
